Secrets and Confessions
by rika08
Summary: Lindsay's been kepeing a dark secret from her team. But when she gets a new case, her secrets out. And it may cost her life and the life of someone she loves. much bettter than sum. total DL...rated for beating and several themes.
1. Chapter 1

She lay on the floor of his apartment. Lying on the her side, tears fall to the floor from her red eyes. Blue bruises blotted over her-would be-flawless cream skin. He lay upstairs in their bed, sleeping deeply. He often did after having his way with her. He often came home drunk ad mad at her. His fists were beat her face and then he would force himself on top of her. She knew she should fight back, but he was always stronger than her, even drunk.

So she was forced to endure it. Time after time, she endured the beating and the pain. All because she thought he was the one. Because he had been there when she needed someone. He opened her up to the world. And now he was using that against her.

She sighed and pushed herself upright. Her sore hands reached out and picked up her clothes from the ground. She stood up from the hardwood floor, walking up the stairs to the second landing. Each step was filled with pain and misery as she walked down to the bedroom. The door knobbed turned slowly in her hands. She gently pushed the door open and entered. Each step was quiet, so not to induce another beating. She quietly slipped into the bed beside him. His strong arms wrapped around her, bringing her closer into his chest. She closed her eyes as the last tear fell onto her pillow.

As the moon rose high into the sky, Lindsay Monroe's evening came to an end, as it had for the past year.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

how's that for a prologue?

no i can't spell.

i own nothing!!


	2. Chapter 2

Lindsay leaned against the back wall of the elevator. Her eyes were closed, listening to the soothing music. She wore a long green sweater, covering her new bruises from Blake. Her arms were wrapped around her chest, tightly. She had woken before Blake, which always saved her form applying more makeup. Often Blake would wake up still pissed and beat her more. But beyond the beatings, Blake was a sweet guy. He cared for Lindsay the way no one else had. That's what made things bearable with him.

The doors opened to the crime lab floor. Lindsay pushed herself off the wall and walked out onto the floor. She followed the corner to the locker room. The room was empty when Lindsay entered. She walked to her locker and punched in her code. The door unlocked and Lindsay opened the door. She placed her jacket into her locker, as well as her purse.

The locker room doors opened quickly. Lindsay looked up, meeting a bright pair of blue eyes. She smiled to her partner, Danny Messer. He stood tall, at least six foot two. His blonde hair was often up in some strange spike style. His bright blue eyes were either hidden behind his glasses, or contacts. Today it was glasses.

"Don't close that yet, Montana. Mac just got a call about a DOA in an alley behind a bar." Danny said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Danny had said, they found the body behind a bar in an alley. The man was large, muscular. His dark brown hair was covered in snow from the previous night. In the back of his neck was the clear COD. A large black handle knife emerged from the back of his neck. His head was turned, staring off surprised. Mac was kneeling beside the body, examining the knife. Danny and Lindsay joined beside Mac, watching their step on the snow and ice. Danny held the camera in his hands. Lindsay had taken the kit from their car. Lindsay knelt by Mac as Danny moved to take pictures.

"Looks like one stab wound." Lindsay said. Slipping one her gloves. "Probably several his spinal cord instantly.

Mac didn't reply. He was staring down at the knife.

"Mac?" Lindsay asked.

Man pointed to the knife, "This is a Marine issued knife."

"So then our killers either a Marine-"

"Or our victim was." Mac finished.

"The vic." Flack called. He joined the ground around the body. "Victim's name is Anthony Gardens. Age twenty nine, Private first Class in the Marines."

"Our killer just killed a skilled soldier." Mac stated.

Lindsay noticed the discoloration on the knuckles. "hey, Mac. Defensive wounds?"

"hey, I think I got somethin' to confirm that!" Danny called.

Mac, Lindsay, and Flack looked up. Danny was at the other end of the alley. They walked through the snow toward him. Danny looked down at the ground, pointing to a pile of cigarette buds. Beside the pile was a set of footprints, protected from the falling snow.

"Our killer waited for him." Mac said.

Danny snapped the pictures. "So the killer stands here, smoking their cigarettes, waiting for Gardens. He comes out, and they follow him. Gardens gets a few slams in before the perp stabs him in the neck."

"We'll know more once we've processed it. Meet me in autopsy when you're finished here." Mac said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

and we have our case!!

i own notihng


	3. Chapter 3

Lindsay stood in autopsy with Sid. Danny and Mac had yet to show up and Sid had more patients waiting for him. Lindsay looked at her watch and sighed. "Alright Sid, let's just get started. I can fill them in later."

"Will do." Sid said. "Cause of death is sharp force trauma to the back of his neck The blade of the knife several his spinal cord. Your vic died instantly." He held out the bagged knife.

Lindsay nodded and took the bag form Sid. "Did you find any defensive wounds?"

"Well now, that's the thing. They don't look like defensive wounds." Sid said. He snapped his glasses on and lifted the mans hand. The knuckled were a purplish red color. The skin was broken well. "Your vic definitely fought, but not to defend himself."

"So he fought with someone before he died." Lindsay stated.

"Possible training?" Sid suggested.

"Wouldn't be the first time. Anything else?" Lindsay asked.

"Uh yes…sex kit came back. He definitely had a rough go at least two hours before he met his fate." Sid explained. He handed Lindsay the report.

Lindsay opened it and scanned it. "Thanks Sid." she turned and walked out of autopsy. She read the report of the knife wound. She compared it with the knife she was holding. She could hear the elevator doors open ahead of her.

Suddenly Lindsay collided with something. She staggered backwards before someone grabbed her arm. Lindsay could keep herself from wincing as their grasp met her bruise. Lindsay looked up, finding Danny standing in front of her. He quickly released her arm.

"Sorry Montana, didn't mean to grip that hard." Danny said.

"S'okay Danny." Lindsay said. She kept walking toward the elevator.

"So what did Sid say?" Danny asked.

Lindsay looked up form the folder, "You should've been there."

"Sorry, Adam cornered me and begged me to help him." Danny replied.

Lindsay smirked and handed the folder to Danny. "The knife was definitely the cause of death."

"Severed the spinal cord." Danny stated. His eyebrows rose. "Quick death. Guess that confirms that someone wanted him dead."

Lindsay nodded, "But the wounds on his knuckles aren't consistent with defensive wounds. He was fighting, but he wasn't defending."

"Maybe his opponent's the killer?" Danny said, looking up from the file.

Lindsay shrugged. "He might be the smoker as well."

"Let's check out those cigarettes." Danny said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lindsay sat at her desk, waiting to here from the lab. Danny was still working with the cigarettes. Her cell phone began ringing. Lindsay fished it out of her pocket, checking the ID. She slid open the phone and set it to her ear.

"Blake what's wrong?" Lindsay asked.

"_Just wanted to ask if my baby was free for lunch today?"_ he asked.

Lindsay winced. "I don't think so Blake. We just got a complex case today. I'm sorry."

"_That's alright. I'll try another time. Good luck sweetie."_ Blake said.

"Thanks. Love you." Lindsay said. She didn't receive an answer as Blake hung up the phone. Lindsay knew he was angry with her.

"Aww, you boyfriend call Montana?" Danny teased.

Lindsay picked up the jealousy in his voice. Not that Lindsay could blame him. Danny had been the one who'd taken care of her since she came to New York. True he'd started out as an arrogant ass, but she realized he was just trying to get her attention. After the jewelry heist, Danny had flat out said he cared about her, but Lindsay couldn't accept him. He even came after her when she went back to Montana to testify. And still she chose Blake over him.

"What'd you find with the cigarettes?" Lindsay asked, trying to divert the conversation on her personal life.

Danny looked down at the results. "I got DNA off each one. All identical, but no hits in AFIS of CODIS. But I did manage to find out that our killer is female."

Lindsay's eyebrows furrowed. "Lover's quarrel?"

"That's what it's lookin' like.," Danny shrugged. He set the results on her desk and sat at his own.

"Have you seen Mac?" Lindsay asked. She picked up the results, looking over them herself.

"Not since the crime scene. Why?"

Lindsay shrugged. "I just thought he'd want to know how far we've gotten on the case. I mean, he was a Marine, so why isn't he in here demanding what we have?"

"Good point Montana." Danny said.

They sat in thick silence. Lindsay read the results that Danny had given her. She could feel his brilliant eyes stare at her. To be honest, Lindsay found it flattering when he stared at her, but she was in a relationship with Blake. Not to mention, Danny was a colleague, if things didn't go good.

"Did you want something Danny?" Lindsay asked.

"Besides a chance? I don't think so, Lindsay." Danny replied. He finally turned from Lindsay.

Lindsay closed her eyes and lowered the paper. She stared at Danny, who'd turned his attention to his computer screen. "Danny…here?"

"Where then, Lindsay? At your apartment? Mine? Pick a place!" Danny snapped. He glared at her.

Lindsay opened her mouth, but Mac entered their office, breaking up the conversation. "What've you found so far?"

Lindsay held up the results from the cigarettes. Danny looked up at Mac, "DNA from the cigs belongs to a female. Same female smoked all five of those cigs."

"Any prints from the knife?" Mac asked.

"None. However the snow is the probable culprit for that." Lindsay explained.

Mac nodded. "Alright, Danny, run a background check on his Marine status. Lindsay, go back to the bar, see if you can get an idea who he was fighting with and what about."

Danny was on his feet before Mac had left the office. He bolted around Lindsay's desk, leaving Lindsay alone to watch Danny enter the elevator. He glanced at her briefly before the doors close. Lindsay caught the hurt behind his eyes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

and the drama begins!!

i own nothing.


	4. Chapter 4

Lindsay walked out of the elevator, three hours after Mac had sent her out. The snow was melting out of her hair, making it lay flat on her head. She shook her head, flinging the remaining snow off her head.

"Whoa, watch it Montana." Lindsay tuned. Danny had come up beside her, now splattered with the flakes Lindsay had shaken off. Lindsay bit the inside of her lip, trying to hide her laughter.

"Sorry Danny." Lindsay smirked.

Danny gave her an irritated yet humorous look. "Whadya find out?"

"Gardens had quite a temper." Lindsay began. They headed down the hall. "He was in three fights before the bartender finally told him to leave. However none of them were with a woman, which might discredit our lovers 'theory'."

"Maybe. Maybe one of the guys he beat up called his girlfriend and had her wait outside for him?" Danny said.

Lindsay shook her head. "Not unless she can smoke five cigarettes in ten minutes. That was the rough estimate the bar tender gave me form when he entered and when he was thrown out."

"So our killer had been there before he goes in and waits until he comes out?" Danny asked.

Lindsay shrugged, "Your turn. What did you dig up?"

"Man this guy was really twisted. He joined right outta high, nothin' unusual with that. Goes through trainin', no prob. He get's shipped over seas and that's where things get messed up." Danny began. He opened the door to their office. Lindsay entered, pulling her jacket off her shoulders. "He gets wounded during battle and they send him to a M.A.S.H. unit to patch him up. The doc started reportin' Garden's becoming more aggressive, so they send him for a psych evaluation. They find him unable to continue, so they discharge him and ship him back to the states. He's twenty-three at this point. Since then, he's been goin' in and outta prison for assault charges."

"Ok, so we have the reason he fights so often. Did you get any personal information?" Lindsay asked.

Danny shook his head. "Not yet. I'm gonna catch Flack and compare notes later."

Lindsay nodded. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back in her chair.

"You look tired." Danny stated.

Lindsay lifted her head. "Just a little."

"Why don't you head home? We can pick this up tomorrow." Danny offered.

"You sure?" Lindsay asked.

"Yeah. I'm headin' home myself in a few minutes." Danny replied.

Lindsay nodded. "Alright. I'll see you in the morning." She stood up and slipped her jacket on again.

"Night, Montana." Danny said.

Lindsay smiled, "Night Danny." she walked out of the office.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lindsay opened the apartment door slowly. The lights were off, indicating Blake had gone to bed. Lindsay stepped into the apartment and closed the door behind her. She dropped her purse on the side table and set her keys beside it. Lindsay pulled off her boots and jacket, setting them in their place near the door. She walked further into her apartment, with only the city light to guide her.

Suddenly one of the lamps flickered on. Blake sat in the chair, watching her. Lindsay knew what was coming. Blake stood, staggering drunk, toward her. "What took you so long?"

"I was working a case, Blake." Lindsay answered.

"Don't lie to me! I know how lazy you are at work!" Blake shouted.

"Blake, calm down. The neighbors might here you." Lindsay said.

Blake grabbed Lindsay's wrist, "Don't tell me what to do." he struck her face, letting her fall to the floor.

Lindsay watched as Blake turned from her, heading up the stairs. She sighed and lowered her head. Lindsay touched her lip, finding it split and bleeding. She stood up and made her way to the bathroom on the first floor. She flipped the switch. Her lip didn't look as bad as Lindsay had thought. She picked up a hand towel and ran it under the faucet. Lindsay gently dabbed her lip, clearing it of blood. She didn't bother drying it or apply anything to it. It wasn't too bad, so nothing really needed to be done, except pray that it barely showed the next day.

Lindsay turned off the light and stepped out of the bathroom. She started up the stair to second landing. Slowly, Lindsay entered the bedroom. She carefully undressed herself and fished around for her pajamas. She found a pair of shorts and a tank top. Lindsay slipped into them and climbed into the bed.

Blake's hand found her instantly. He pulled her close to his strong chest. His hands rubbed her legs gently, cause him to groan. Lindsay bit back to tears that formed in her eyes. She tried to push Blake's hands from her, but she was rewarded with a swift hit to her head.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

life is so unfair the Lindsay...oh wait...that's just me.

i own nothing!


	5. Chapter 5

Lindsay stood in line at a local coffee shop, two blocks from the lab. Her arms were wrapped tightly around her jacket, making sure to hide any part of her body form the world. She had woken extra early in the morning to wash and cover her bruises efficiently. Lindsay had left the apartment without breakfast, so she decided to stop at the shop for some and for coffee.

The girls came out with her order and Lindsay gratefully picked it up. She took a quick sip of her coffee and headed out. Lindsay pushed open the door with her back while she bit into her cherry fritter. She braced herself for the freezing air. Unfortunately, the weather was not going to warm up anytime soon, though that was somewhat ok for Lindsay. Long sleeves were better at covering her bruises than making up excuses.

Lindsay walked the remaining two blocks in a rush. Although she had left early, the coffee line had been massive. She'd be lucky if she made it in on time. The snow made her walking much more treacherous. Boots, ice, and busy hand, were not a very wonderful combination.

She walked up the steps to the crime lab. Her boot slipped on the ice, causing her to lose her balance. She slipped backwards toward the ground. Thankfully, Lindsay never hit the ground. She found herself wrapped in a familiar pair of strong arms. Lindsay looked up to find Danny looking down.

"Whoa, watch your step there, Montana." he said. He step her upright on the steps.

Lindsay smiled, "Thanks."

Danny followed behind Lindsay up the stair, watching in case she slipped again. He took the handle of the door before Lindsay could, and opened it for her. They waited in the elevator for their floor.

"So, did you find anything with Flack?" Lindsay asked.

"Yeah, turns out Tony does have a girlfriend. A one, Millie Cooper. I'm about to run her through the system, see what I find." Danny explained.

Lindsay nodded, "Anything I can do to help?"

"Uh…no. not that I can think of." Danny answered.

Lindsay leaned against the wall. "I think that's the first time I've never been needed on my own case."

"Are you complainin'?" Danny asked.

"I guess I am." Lindsay shrugged.

The doors opened. Danny stepped off first. Lindsay pushed herself off the wall, wincing at the ache in her back from the previous night. She knew Danny had caught it.

"You ok?" he asked.

Lindsay nodded. She rubbed her back gently, "Yeah. Yeah I guess I just…slept wrong."

They walked around the corner to the locker room. "Well, why don't you use the brief break and sleep in the office?"

Lindsay laughed and opened her locker. "Yeah, nothing says 'I'm a hard worker.' like sleeping at her your desk."

"Hey, it's an option." Danny said.

Lindsay shut her locker and smiled, "Why don't you nap, Danny, and I'll run the name?"

Danny laughed, "Real funny Montana."

"I thought so." Lindsay said. She turned and walked out of the locker room. Danny was right behind her. Suddenly Lindsay phone started vibrating. Lindsay stopped and pulled her phone out of her pocket. Danny paused with her. She had gotten a text form Blake.

_Working late tonight. Sorry babe._

_Blake_

Lindsay shut her phone and looked up. Danny was watching her. "What?"

"You don't look happy." Danny stated.

Lindsay shrugged and kept walking, "Blake's just working late tonight."

"Ouch. Never thought you'd feel that end of the stick, did ya?" Danny asked smirking.

Lindsay glared at him. She prayed looks could kill and send Danny dropping to the ground with her hateful glare. "Go run the name."

Danny chuckled and opened the door to their office, "Only kiddin' Montana. I'll find ya when I get it."

Lindsay watched Danny walk down the hall toward one of the labs. She noticed how each step was energetic and determined. She admired how he smiled to his other colleagues. There was a time where his smile was more than that to Lindsay, but that was before Blake…before she was second-guessing her relationship.

A tap on the glass broke Lindsay form her thoughts. Stella opened the door and leaned in, "Am I bothering you?"

"No, come on in, Stell." Lindsay said.

Stella entered the office and took Danny's empty seat. "I uh…was wondering if I could…ask you something."

Lindsay nodded, "Go ahead."

Stella brought her hands to Danny's desk and propped her chin across her interlaced fingers. "I know this is late notice…but do you have plans for tonight?"

Lindsay's mind thought back to Blake's text. "Not anymore. What were you planning?"

"A little trip down to a small club. You know somewhere we can loosen up after work and just have fun." Stella said.

Lindsay raised her eyebrows. Somehow, the thought of Stella in a club was not something Lindsay could picture. Apparently, Stella thought the same thing.

"I know this sounds completely unnatural, but when was the last time either of us actually went out, just the two of us, and had a…girl's night?" Stella asked.

"Probably never." Lindsay said laughing. "What time?"

"Seven o'clock. I'll pick you up at your apartment." Stella said.

"Sounds good." Lindsay said.

Stella stood up to leave. "Oh…and where something…" she hesitated finding the right word. "Not you."

Lindsay dropped her brow. _'Not you'_? How does that work? Lindsay nodded, "I'll see what I can do."

Stella smiled and left the office. Not two seconds later, Danny was bursting through the doors. "Let's go, Montana."

"You got her already?" Lindsay asked. She stood up and followed Danny out of the office.

"I'll ignore that, wise ass. Miss Cooper lives on the south end a town. Let's move." Danny said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny and Lindsay stood outside Millie's apartment. Danny tapped on the door for the second time. "Millie Cooper, NYPD. Open your door."

There was no reply. No shuffle on the other side of the door. No sound at all.

Lindsay sighed, "I don't think she's home."

"Looks like it." Danny said.

"You lookin' for the young lady who lives there?" asked a voice down the hall.

Lindsay and Danny turned. An elderly man making his way up the stairs was staring down at them.

Danny pulled out his badge. "Yes, sir. NYPD. Do you know the young woman who lives here? A Millie Cooper?"

The man made his way down the hall toward them, "Of course I know her. Sweet young lady. She's not home too much now. Not with her business doin' so well."

"What business?" Lindsay asked.

"Oh she…she opened a new club on the west side. Doin' really well too." he answered.

"Sir, have you ever seen this man around the apartment?" Danny pulled out a picture of Tony Gardens. The man's eyes narrowed at the picture.

"Yeah. I've seen that creep around here." he answered. "What kinda trouble he in, this time?"

"That's nothing you need to worry about, sir. Do you know the name of her club?" Lindsay asked.

He shook his head, "Sorry, that I don't know."

Danny nodded, "Thank you for your time."

"But I know this. That boy, in the picture. Whatever happened to him…he deserves every bit after what he put that girl through. You keep that in mind." he said. He walked past Danny and Lindsay.

Danny watched the man go past before giving Lindsay a confused look. Lindsay watched the man as well. They turned and walked down the hall for the exit.

"So now what do we do?" Lindsay asked.

"Find her club. There can't be that many on the west side." Danny said.

Lindsay gave Danny an irritated glare. Leave it to him to be a smart ass. "Way to be a smart ass, Messer."

"Well you asked Montana, I just answered." Danny replied. He checked his watch on his right hand. "Hey, you wanna grab a bite?"

To agree without words, Lindsay stomach growled. Lindsay checked her own watch, reading two thirty. She shrugged, "What did you have in mind?"

"Somethin' warm. Other than that I don't care." Danny said. He rubbed his hands together in the cold air. He looked back up at the complex. "Hey, whaddya think the old man meant back there?"

"What do you mean?" Lindsay asked. She opened the door to the SUV.

Danny Climbed into the driver seat, "I mean when he said, 'He deserves ever bit'. What does that sound like to ya?"

Lindsay shrugged, "Sounds like a suspect."

Danny started the ignition. "Or an accomplice."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lindsay sat at her desk finishing off the last of her lunch. She and Danny had stopped at a small Chinese shop near the office. Once they returned to the lab, they had started looking for Millie's Club. And after three hours of searching, there was nothing. Lindsay set her chopsticks into her box and sighed. She looked at the screen of her computer at the results.

Danny came in behind her, "Tell me you got somethin'."

Lindsay shook her head, "No."

Danny walked around to his desk and sat down. He sighed and leaned his chin on his fist. "Maybe the old man gave us false information to lead us away form Cooper?"

"Or…maybe we haven't been going about the right way." Lindsay said. She started her screen over. She retyped in her information and selected the search button. Lindsay smiled at the results she was given.

"Looks like you found somethin' Monroe." Danny said.

"I think I did." Lindsay nodded. She selected one of the links.

"Hey guys, how's your case comin'?" Stella asked.

"We're looking up a new club that's opened on the west side." Danny said.

"It's taken you two three hours to do that?" Stella asked unbelievingly.

"Gee Stell, don't rub it in." Danny replied.

"We're still not sure if we can find it." Lindsay said.

Stella leaned over Lindsay shoulder. "I think I can help you two out here. May I?"

Lindsay relinquished her computer to Stella. Stella went back a result and clicked another. Lindsay watched as the results came back to there suspect's new club. "How did you do that?"

"Because that was where we were going tonight." Stella replied.

Lindsay turned. She smiled at Stella, "Care to make our night out a little early?"

"Can one a you tell me what just happened?" Danny asked.

Lindsay stood from her chair. "Call Flack and have him meet us at the club as soon as he can. We'll meet you there."

"Where are you two goin'?" Danny asked.

Lindsay turned as she left, "We're going to change."

Danny stared after Lindsay and Stella as they left the lab in a hurry. "What the hell does that mean?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ok, long, but needed to do it. next one's better

i own nothing


	6. Chapter 6

Danny waited in the SUV for Stella and Lindsay. He had made the call to Flack before leaving the lad, almost two hours ago, and then drove down to the club. He had given Lindsay and Stella a call and received no answer. Danny sighed in frustration. He had been left alone on this job. He opened the door and stood out of the car. Danny looked both ways and crossed the street toward the club.

"Yo Danny!" Danny turned to see Flack jogging up to meet him.

"Hey, you seen Stella or Lindsay?" Danny asked.

"They not with you?" Flack asked.

Danny shook his head, "They left the lab before I came here. I gave 'em a call but I haven't heard anything from them."

"How can these nutcases stand out here dressed like that?" Flack asked. He was referring to the line of waiting clubbers.

"I got no idea, flack. I never was much for clubbin'." Danny replied.

They walked in front of the line to the guard. The guard stopped them instantly. Flack pulled out his badge and the guard stepped aside. Inside the club, the music was blaring over the speakers. People were dancing close together all over the club. Flack and Danny carefully maneuvered their way through the crowds.

"So, what do we do now?" Flack yelled over the music.

"Look for the owner." Danny replied.

Flack pointed across the dance floor toward the bar. "Let's ask him."

Danny looked at the dance floor. "You really wanna try goin' through that? That's suicide."

Flack smiled and started through the crowd. Danny sighed and followed behind him. They pushed past the excited people on the dance floor. Several times, they were pushed back. Danny was half-tempted to get his gun out, just to get the crowds attention. It might actually get the owner out sooner. He smirked at his idea, but he pushed on through the crowd.

Suddenly an arm caught his and pulled him form Flack. Danny turned to find a breath taking brunette holding his arm. Part of her hair was braided and pulled back. The remaining hair was tightly curled and cascaded down her slender shoulders. She wore a blue halter dress, decorated with white roses across the dress.

"Don't blow our cover just yet, cowboy." She said.

"Lindsay where the hell have you been? I've been waitin' out there for you two-"

"Shut up. We've been in here the entire time. We talk to the bartender and he said the owner comes out eight every night." Lindsay explained.

Danny looked around the area," Where's Stella?"

Lindsay pointed, "Over there. Looks like she caught Flack too."

Danny looked in the direction Lindsay had pointed. Sure enough, Flack was with Stella-who definitely looked different- stalling for eight o'clock. "So how're you two keepin' tabs on this place?"

Lindsay tilted her head, revealing their headsets. Danny smirked. "I guess you two think of everythin'."

"Everything except a date. We've had to split our time watching with beating back other clubbers." Lindsay replied.

Danny looked around quickly. He'd noticed that no man had made any further advancement on her since she stopped him. "I don't think you'll have to worry about that anymore."

Danny stayed close to Lindsay for the remaining hour they waited. They had tried to look like any other couple in the club, which had started out awkward, but they had managed to make it work. Danny couldn't help but smile at how different Lindsay was now. She acted nothing like the hawk-eyed coworker anymore. She was laughing, letting go, dancing, and having fun. He spun her out with the music and brought her back into his arms.

Lindsay stopped quickly as Stella's voice came over the headset, _"Lindsay on your left."_

Lindsay looked to her left. Danny look from Stella to Lindsay and followed her look. Walking at the edge of the crowd was their suspect, Millie Cooper. Danny started out first with Lindsay right behind him. The crowd had dissipated a little, with most of the people going to the bar, but maneuvering was still difficult for them.

Danny had managed to get out of the crowd. Lindsay was almost through when someone grabbed her ram and pulled her back in. Lindsay looked back, finding Blake. His eyes were dark. He scowled at her, dragging her back into the crowd.

"Blake, what are you doing here? You said you were working." Lindsay asked.

"I was. Then I find you here dancing with some guy." Blake replied.

Lindsay tried to pry her arm from Blake's grip, "Blake, I'm working here."

Blake pulled her into his arm, "Is **this** working? Looks like you had more in mind with your dance partner."

"He happens to be a fellow CSI, Blake. Now let me go!" Lindsay order.

Blake shook her hard, "You don't order me around."

Lindsay grabbed her badge. "Let me go, or I'll arrest you for harassing an officer and obstruction."

Blake glared at Lindsay, but let her go nonetheless. Lindsay turned and headed back to the edge. She looked for Danny but couldn't find him. "Stella where are you?"

"_Outside. Where the hell are you?" _Lindsay winced at Stella's tone. She was beyond pissed.

"I got caught up." Lindsay replied.

"_Well get your ass outside. Cooper's gone." _Stella explained.

_Damn it Blake._ Lindsay thought. They almost had her. "I'm on my way." Lindsay pushed through the crowd, finally emerging from the dance floor. Lindsay took a quick glance back for Blake. She found him clinging to a blond anorexic c She turned and exited the club.

Stella, Flack, and Danny were across the street by the SUV. Lindsay quickly crossed the street, gaining a few whistles and honks as she did so. Danny was leaning against the car, arm crossed in front of his chest. Flack had his eyes on Lindsay as she finally joined them at the car. Stella looked absolutely pissed at her.

"Care to explain where you went off to?" Stella demanded.

Lindsay pulled her headset out, "I got stopped by another clubber who couldn't get his head out of his ass. I showed him by badge and he let me go."

"So why didn't you call Stella?" Danny asked.

"Because finding Millie Cooper is more important than a clubber." Lindsay replied.

Stella sighed, "Well Cooper got away. Flack's getting a warrant out on her. We'll have to try again tomorrow."

Lindsay nodded. "Understood."

"Stell and I gotta head back to the precinct. I'll catch ya later." Flack said. He started off toward his car. Stella followed behind him.

Danny pushed off the car and walked to the drivers' door. Lindsay walked to the passenger door and climbed into the car. She shivered involuntarily. Danny started the engine and turned on the heat. Warm air instantly began blowing on Lindsay's skin. She buckled up and Danny began driving down the street. The car was silent, not even the radio was playing. Lindsay leaned on her fist-propped up against the door-waiting for Danny to chew her out.

Danny took a quick glance at Lindsay. Lindsay caught his glance. "If you're going to say something Danny, go ahead and say it."

Danny stared at her, "Huh?"

"You might as well chew me out for disappearing back there." Lindsay said.

"Nah I uh…I wasn't thinkin' about that." Danny replied.

Lindsay turned her head. "What?"

"I was uh…" Danny let his sentence die.

"You were what?" Lindsay asked.

Danny shook his head, "Never mind."

"What? No. You can't just leave it at that Danny." Lindsay replied.

Danny smiled, "Alright, just don't get mad at me."

"Should I?" Lindsay asked.

Danny shrugged. "Depends."

"Ok, shoot." Lindsay said.

Danny took a deep breath. "I uh…thought you looked…nice tonight. I've never really seen ya in a dress. Besides that night in the subway."

Lindsay was speechless. Part of her wanted to burst into laughter for being so paranoid and part of her wanted to blush. She turned her head, hoping to keep him form seeing her smile.

"Told ya you didn't wanna hear it." Danny said.

"No it's…it's alright." Lindsay replied. "I'm not mad just…"

"Surprised?"

Lindsay nodded. "Very."

Danny laughed, "So where am I takin' you?"

"Blake's apartment." she answer instantly. Lindsay remembered back at the club. Seeing Blake cling to another woman. "I need to get some things from his place, and my car's there."

Danny seemed to ease up after hearing her second response. "You got it."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

yay teeny tiny DL action going on there!

i own nothing


	7. the lost chapter! sorry!

Danny pulled up to the apartment complex. He turned off the engine and climbed out of the car. He walked to Lindsay's door and opened it for her. Lindsay hopped out of the car with Danny's help. "I wondered what happened to chivalry in this world."

"It's buried deep down in ever Bronx resident." Danny said smirking.

Lindsay smiled and started toward the complex. "Hey Linds, you want me to wait for ya? Make sure you get home alright?"

Lindsay turned and smiled, "No Danny. I'll be all right. Thank you though."

Danny nodded and waved, "See ya tomorrow."

"Bye." Lindsay waved as Danny climbed back into the car and drove off. She bit her lip to keep herself from smiling any further. Her stomach felt like a field of butterflies. She had been in his arms not half an hour ago. The last time that had happened was in Montana. It felt so nice to feel…wanted…again. Lindsay sighed and entered the complex. She had a lot to talk to Blake about, but it wasn't going to happen tonight. But things had to change, like for starters…them. They were finished, had been for some time, Lindsay just hadn't realized.

Lindsay stepped into the elevator and pushed the fourth floor button. She watched the doors close in front of her. She would have to pack up all her belongings while Blake was out. Leave him a message and pray he didn't know where she lived. Thankfully, Blake didn't know where Lindsay lived. That was one thing she refused to tell him, no matter how much he'd beat her about it.

The doors opened and Lindsay stepped out. She walked down the abandoned hall to Blake's apartment. The silver key slipped into its lock and opened the door. Lindsay shut the door quickly behind her, not caring if anyone heard. She turned on the lights to the apartment and walked toward the living room. Lindsay looked up and paused for a moment. Blake stood in the living room, his arms folded across his chest, glaring at her. Lindsay continued her step and walked toward the closet.

"Just where the hell do you think you're going?" Blake asked.

"I'm leaving." Lindsay stated.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me." Lindsay said. She turned to face Blake. "I'm leaving. It's over, Blake." She turned and opened the closet door. Lindsay found her green duffle bag on the shelf. She fished it down and closed the door.

Blake stepped into her path. "You're not going anywhere."

"You don't control me." Lindsay stated. She pushed past Blake and headed toward the stairs.

"Bitch!" Blake yelled. He followed her. Blake grabbed Lindsay's hair and pulled her back. Lindsay cried out in surprise. Blake threw Lindsay from the stairs to the floor. "You're my girlfriend. You don't leave me!"

Lindsay pushed herself to her knees. "I just did, Blake. I'm not staying with you anymore."

"I don't think so." Blake said. He grabbed Lindsay's arm and threw her into the wall. He held her hands above her head. "You're staying here."

Lindsay squirmed beneath him. She twisted her hands beneath Blake's tight grip. "Get off me!"

Blake transferred Lindsay's hands into one of his. With his free hand, Blake slapped Lindsay. "I own you, bitch."

"The hell you do!" Lindsay kicked Blake hard. He released her instantly, doubling over in pain. Lindsay ran from Blake's crippled form. She grabbed her pursed and headed for the door. Her stuff wasn't important at this moment. She grabbed the knob and opened the door.

"Lindsay!" Blake yelled.

Lindsay ran out the door, slamming it behind her. She could hear Blake screaming after her. Her shoes clattered on the hard floor as she ran for the stairs. The door opened behind her, just as Lindsay reached the stair well. She ran down the stair as fast as she could. Blake could take the elevator, but Lindsay had the key to her car. She reached the parking garage and opened the door. Lindsay ran to her car and started the engine. She didn't bother looking for Blake, cause he wasn't coming after her tonight. Lindsay drove out of the parking garage and headed to her apartment. She looked in her rearview mirror constantly, making sure Blake's car wasn't behind her. Her hands shook against the wheel. Adrenaline was pumping through her body, causing her heart to race.

Lindsay found her apartment complex. She parked her car quickly and ran inside. She kept running until she reach her door. Lindsay burst inside and locked everything up. She dropped everything at the door and headed into her apartment. She pulled her shoes off and threw them across the room. Lindsay walked into her room and locked the door behind her. She pulled the dress off quickly and threw it to the floor. She picked out shorts and a tank top and threw herself to her bed. Lindsay grabbed her pillow and held onto it tightly. She buried her face into her pillow and cried. She screamed into her pillow, venting everything she felt. Venting until she fell asleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ok, i have no idea how i missed this!!

i own nothing.


	8. Chapter 7

A rhythmic beeping and an irritating ring were the first things Lindsay heard when she woke. Lindsay opened her eyes tiredly. She ringing continued, getting louder with each ring. Lindsay probed the nightstand by her bed, finding nothing. She groaned and sat up. The ground was cold beneath her feet as she walk to her bedroom door.

Lindsay walked out into the living room, making her way to her discarded purse by the door. She knelt to the ground and picked up her purse. She fished through it until she found her cell phone. As she pulled it out, the ringing stopped.

"Damn." Lindsay hissed. She slid open her phone, checking the log. Her phone began ringing again in her hands. Lindsay checked the ID: Danny Messer. Lindsay accepted the call and held the phone to her ear. "Monroe."

"_About time, sleepin' beauty. I've been callin' for five minutes."_ Danny said.

"Sorry Danny. What do you need?" Lindsay asked.

"_Flack called me while I was on the train. He's got Millie Cooper down at the station. How fast can you get there?" _Danny asked.

"As soon as you need me." Lindsay answered.

"_Great. See ya there." _Danny said and hung up the phone.

Lindsay slid her phone and stood up. Her back and legs protested against the movements. She hurried into the bathroom and took the fastest shower ever. Lindsay grabbed a towel and rushed into her room. She quickly dressed in something warm and covering. Unfortunately, she hadn't done laundry in a while and the remaining clothes were at Blake's. Lindsay had to settle with a short sleeve shirt with a small jacket over it. She pulled her drying hair into a bun and grabbed her boots. Lindsay picked up her purse and stepped out into the hall on her way to the station.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lindsay walked into the precinct. Danny was at the end of the hall near interrogation. She maneuvered her way through the cops and detectives to Danny's side. He was standing outside the door, looking into the room. Lindsay looked in and gasped. Millie Cooper was practically a child. She sat at the table with her hands in her lap. Her short black hair covered her eyes as her head looked down.

"I think this case just got complicated." Danny said.

Lindsay nodded. "Did you call Mac?"

Danny nodded, "Yeah, he's on his way down."

Lindsay sighed. "What's your plan?"

Danny shrugged, "I dunno yet." he opened the door and stepped inside. Lindsay followed behind him, closing the door. She walked to the wall behind Millie. Danny sat down in front of Millie, setting the folder on the desk.

"Did I do something wrong?" Millie asked. Lindsay could hear the fear in Millie's voice.

"That depends, Miss Cooper." Danny said.

"On what?"

"On how you answer our questions." Danny replied.

Lindsay watched from the corner of the interrogation room. Millie looked terrified of Danny. He was sitting in front of her, looking completely harmless, but Lindsay understood why Millie was afraid of Danny. He was very intimidating, even to Lindsay. His temper could snap at any moment and he could lash out at anyone.

"Do you know a guy by the name of Tony Gardens?" Danny asked. "He's your boyfriend, isn't he?"

Lindsay noticed how Millie flinched at the name of the victim. Millie remained quiet, staring down at the table.

"We found the knife in his spinal cord." Danny said. He brought out a picture of Tony's body.

Millie turned her head from the grotesque photo.

"He stumbled outta the bar, where you were waitin' for him." Another picture came out of the folder. Millie's cigarette pile where she had been sitting. "You snuck up behind him and stabbed him in the neck."

Lindsay's brows furrowed. What was Danny thinking? Couldn't he see that Millie wasn't going to give them anything if he kept this up? He was only hurting her more.

Millie brought her hands up to her arms, rubbing them. Lindsay watched how gently Millie was on her arms, like she was hurt. Millie's fingers were red and bruised; she wondered why Danny hadn't said anything about it. There was something behind Millie, but Lindsay couldn't put her finger on it.

"No one's going to miss him." Millie whispered. "I'm sure you know that already."

"And that gives you the right to take away his life?" Danny demanded. His voice rose loudly in the room. Lindsay felt herself cowering from his intense voice as Millie had. "Just because no one's gonna miss him doesn't mean you can take away his life!"

Millie's head snapped up. Lindsay saw an intense gaze stare into Danny's. "He would've taken mine if I hadn't taken his first!"

Lindsay broke. The realization hit her hard. She rushed from the room, trying to keep her tears from surfacing. Danny noticed Lindsay quick exit from the room. He glared down at Millie before he followed after Lindsay. She moved quickly around the officers in the precinct.

"Lindsay. Lindsay!" Danny called. He jogged behind her. He reached out, grasping her arm.

Lindsay pulled her arm out of Danny's grasp.

"Hey hey, hold up! We just got a confession!" Danny said.

Lindsay spun on her heels, "No, what you did, Danny, was scare that girl and she snapped!" She turned again, rushing out into the snowing air.

Danny followed her outside into the blowing snow. Lindsay leaned against the wall, staring up at the sky. Snow drifted down on her angelic face. Her hands were on the temples of her head. "What's goin' on, Montana?"

"She had a reason to kill him, Danny. There's something behind how she was acting in there." Lindsay said.

Danny shrugged, "She was nervous."

"No, she was terrified. Did you see how she flinched when you snapped? She was shocked by that, she was scared to death of you in there! Her knuckles are bruise, consistent with defensive wounds." Lindsay explained. She took a deep breath and dropped her hands. "I think Tony was beating her, and Millie finally snapped before he could kill her."

Danny thought about Lindsay explanation for a few minutes. "It makes sense. But how do we prove it?

Lindsay turned to Danny, "Let me talk to her."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lindsay entered the interrogation room alone. Millie was staring off into space, gazing away form Lindsay. Lindsay walked slowly to the table and sat down across from Millie. She took a deep breath, praying she could keep herself together until this was over.

"How'd you hurt her hand, Millie?" Lindsay asked.

Millie looked at Lindsay, and then glanced at the door.

"No one else is coming in. it's just you and me, Millie." Lindsay said. Millie seemed to relax slightly. "Can you tell me what happened to your hand?"

Millie shrugged, "I got hit with a bat playing ball with some friends."

"You play ball in the snow?" Lindsay asked.

Millie was silent.

"Can I see your hand?" Millie placed her right hand onto the table. Lindsay took a closer look at Millie's knuckles. "It looks like you were fighting, Millie. Or were you defending yourself? Someone was trying to hurt you, weren't they? And you fought back."

Millie pulled her hand back form Lindsay and stared down at the table.

"Millie, if Tony was beating you, the judge will go easy on you. You were defending yourself from him." Lindsay said.

Millie shook her head. "I killed someone. No judge is going to go light on me."

"Yes, he will. We can photograph your injuries. We can get medical records of injuries Tony inflicted."

"It won't make a difference; no one'll care if I go to jail." Millie said.

"Someone will, Millie. You're family doesn't want to see you taken away." Lindsay said.

"How would you know?" Millie demanded. "You don't know anything about me!"

Lindsay kept the tears from falling. "I do, Millie. I know much more than I'd ever thought I would, but I know. I know what it's like to be trapped by someone you care about.

Millie shook her head, "You can't possibly know."

Lindsay took a deep breath. She grabbed the tied edges of her jacket and untied them. She slipped the cover-up off her shoulder and set it beside her. Her shoulders were still bruised from Blake's grip. Millie couldn't seem to take her eyes off Lindsay's bruises. She brought her hand back onto the table. Millie looked from her hand to Lindsay's bruises.

"I do know what you're feeling, Millie. And believe me; the jury will see you and they'll go easy on you." Lindsay said.

Millie broke down into sobs. She dropped her head onto the table and cried. "I just wanted him to stop. I begged him to stop, but he wouldn't. I didn't know what else to do."

The door opened. An officer walked to the interrogation room. Millie stood and allowed the officer to place the handcuff on her wrists. Lindsay brushed the tears out of her eyes as she watched Millie exit the room. Danny entered soon after Millie was taken out. Mac stood behind him; both stared at Lindsay in fury and shock. Lindsay dropped her head back to the table. She picked up her shirt and stood.

"Lindsay." Lindsay looked up; meeting Mac's disappointed eyes. "I want to see you in my office as soon as I'm finished here."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

and the secrets out!!! about time.

i own notihng!


	9. Chapter 8

Lindsay stood in front of Mac's desk in his office. She had placed her jacket back over her shirt and tied it up again. Mac was seated in front of Lindsay, staring up at her. Lindsay kept quiet, anxiously awaiting Mac to start yelling at her.

The door opened behind her. Lindsay turned, seeing Stella walk in. Lindsay felt her stomach churn inside. Stella looked completely lost. But as soon as Mac explained everything, Stella would be the most pissed at her.

"Shut the door, Stella." Mac said. Lindsay could hear the massive amount of disappointment and fury in his voice. Stella shut the door and walked to Lindsay side. Lindsay wished Stella would stand by Mac. Saver her the moment when Stella would step away from Lindsay to stare at her furiously.

"What's going on, Mac?" Stella asked.

Mac looked from Stella to Lindsay. Lindsay never let her eyes leave Mac's, no matter how hard she wanted to. Mac looked back at Stella. "Lindsay has been in an abusive relationship for the past year."

"WHAT?!" Stella yelled.

Lindsay winced at Stella's tone.

"During the interrogation of Mille Cooper, Lindsay removed her jacket, revealing her bruises to the suspect. Along with Flack, Danny, and myself." Mac explained. He looked back to Lindsay. "How long has the beating been going on?"

"About six month." Lindsay answered.

"Six months? Kid, why didn't you tell anyone?" Stella asked.

"I…I thought it was a…onetime incident. I thought I could handle it myself." Lindsay explained. "Look, last night I finally got fed up and left him. I don't plan on going back or pressing charges at this point.

Mac stood from his desk, "Seeing as how you won't be pressing charges you've left me no choice. As of right now, Lindsay, every case you're assigned with be overseen by Stella or myself. If we think that you're performance at work is effect by your relationship, we will pull you off the case.

"As for your relationship, I want Blake's address, work number, cell, home all of it! You will have no contact with him. If you receive any from him, you are to report them to myself or Stella. And you better pray IAB doesn't wish to further pursue this as an investigation of you in the working field. Is that understood?" Mac asked.

Lindsay held back every ounce of emotion that threatened to rebel. "Yes, Mac."

"Good. You're dismissed." Mac said.

Lindsay didn't hesitate one second. She turned on her heels and left the office without a glance back. Stella remained in Mac's office, too stunned to say anything. She watched As Lindsay hurried down the hall toward her office.

"Mac, what the hell just happened?" Stella asked.

Mac sighed and sat back in his chair. "I'm not sure Stella. I think I just benched one of our best CSI's."

Stella shook her head. "I…I still don't understand why Lindsay would tell us."

"Lindsay…Lindsay's probably the most complex one out of all of us. She puts everyone else above herself. I suspect when she realized Blake was abusive; Lindsay thought our lives were more important than hers." Mac replied.

"But…Lindsay…I mean…she's a bright girl, Mac. I never thought that she'd…she'd actually get into that kind of situation." Stella said. She looked down at Mac.

"I never thought it was possible either, Stella. I don't think even Lindsay thought it was possible." Mac said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lindsay sat in her shared office, filling out the remaining paperwork on the Gardens case. She looked up from the computer, watching for anyone who'd heard about Lindsay recent incident. The first thing Lindsay had done after Mac's decision was gather all her contact information of Blake. She had piled it all together and had it ready for Mac when she'd leave. Lindsay took a deep breath, trying to calm down her boiling emotions. Everything had fallen apart because of her. She never should've gotten herself into this situation in the first place. Now, not only Mac and Flack knew, Stella was in on this as well. Lindsay couldn't deny that Stella's reaction had hurt her, but she couldn't say she didn't know. At this moment, Lindsay didn't know what hurt more, the disappointment she felt form her boss', or the feeling that she was alone again.

Lindsay finished the last of her paperwork as the office door burst open. Lindsay turned in her chair, expecting Flack or Hawkes to come in and bring on their opinions as well. Instead, Danny was storming into their office. Lindsay stared at him, fear and concern rose within her. In the years since Lindsay joined, she had never **ever** seen Danny so upset before. Lindsay turned back to the desk.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Danny demanded. The door shut behind him.

Lindsay gathered the papers together and compiled them into their designated folder. She stood up and started making her way for the door. "What are you talking about?"

Danny held the door shut as Lindsay tried to open it. "Blake. That's what."

"Danny, what goes on in my life is none of your business." Lindsay replied.

"If it has anythin' to do your safety, you're damn right it's my business. How could you do that? You knew Blake was bein' abusive and you're still with 'em!" Danny yelled. Lindsay focused her mind off of his raging voice. The last thing she needed was to lose it in front of everyone. "Blake's been beatin' you for over a year, and you go on like it's nothing! You're giving off excuses like it's natural and we're all believin' you, Lindsay! God knows how many times that bastereds raped you! How can you just act like it's nothin' Lindsay?!"

Lindsay stared up at Danny, desperately trying not to tear up, "Do you honestly think something like this has been easy to live with?"

"I don' know Linds, you've been doin' it for the past year! It looks like you're gettin' pretty good at it! " Danny yelled.

Lindsay lashed out, slapping Danny across his face. She let the folder drop to the floor and pry the door open. Lindsay took off running down the hall of the labs. She ignored all the onlookers as she ran down the hall. Lindsay didn't bother going to the locker rooms. She needed to get out now. Lindsay ran without a care where she was going. She ran into the elevator just as the doors were closing.

"Lindsay!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ouch...ok, don'thate me for the slap! ok, you can hate me for the slap it was my idea. I just thought Danny needed to cross a line somewhere when he realized what was happening to Lindsay. He only crossed it because he cares.

i own nothing.


	10. Chapter 9

Lindsay ran out of the building, into the frigged snowing air. She wrapped her jacket tightly around her body and hurried down the sidewalk. Her tears cooled as they rolled down her face. Snow fluttered into her eyes, making her vision much worse. She left her tears fall freely down her face. She didn't care anymore. It didn't matter. Lindsay just wanted to disappear, to forget the entire day had taken place.

Lindsay kept her head down, watching the snow covered sidewalk as she moved quickly. Suddenly her phone began vibrating. Lindsay fumbled in her pocket for it. She read the ID: Danny. Lindsay declined the call and turned off her cell phone. She didn't want to talk to anyone. She didn't need to hear how disappointed everyone was of her. She needed to be alone. She needed to let everything out.

Lindsay took off running down the sidewalk. The wind and snow stabbed at her face as she ran. Each step became as dangerous as the last. People watched her pass, calling her insane. Her body grew cold quickly, all feeling in her fingers were lost quickly.

She ran across the street into the subway tunnel. She rushed past the bystanders and lollygaggers. Lindsay boarded the next train leaving and sat herself in the back of the train. She sat in the corner and brought her legs to her chest. Everyone near her gave her concerned looks, but no one approached her. She leaned her chin on her knees. The tears still fell, but they were silent this time.

Across the train from her, an old man watched her intently. Lindsay glanced up every few minutes, seeing if the man was still staring at her. Every time, Lindsay let her eyes drop back to the floor of the train. After twenty minutes and several stops, Lindsay finally released her legs and changed her position in her seat.

"Now I remember you!" the man cried.

Lindsay looked up in surprise. "Excuse me?"

The man stood from his seat and walked next to Lindsay. "I knew I'd seen you somewhere before. You were one of the detectives that stopped by the apartments yesterday."

Lindsay gasped as her memory kicked in, "Oh, right. Yes, that was me."

"Well can you tell this ol' timer what in the blazes you're doing on a train crying your eyes out?" he asked.

"That's kind of a long story." Lindsay said.

"Child, believe me, when you're my age, nothing is as long as people say." he explained.

Lindsay smiled. The man picked up his bag and pulled out an old blanket. He set it over Lindsay lap and patted her hand, "Cold day and you don't have enough sense to wear a thicker jacket."

Lindsay started laughing. "That's part of the story actually."

"Well do tell dear." he said.

"Well, to make it short, put me in Millie Cooper's relationship." Lindsay said.

The man's voice became low and grave. His eyes grew narrow in understanding. "Oh, I see. I never thought a detective could get into that situation though."

"You wouldn't be the only one, sir. My entire team is now aware if it. There's a possibility that IAB will investigate it now." Lindsay started. She shook her head. "I've never seen my coworkers so upset with me. It's kind of scary actually."

"And what of the man?" he asked.

"Permanently out of my life. But that hasn't stopped by boss form forbidding me from conversing with him. I've had to hand over every form of contact he has." Lindsay explained.

"Good. Good for you. You're one of the lucky ones. You got out before it took you down." he said.

Lindsay nodded and sighed, "I just wish Millie had. I saw that she did it out of desperation and fear."

The man nodded. "I would believe so. Poor girl. She never really had a family to care for her."

"How did you meet Millie?" Lindsay asked. Curiosity had risen in her mind.

"Oh, it was a few years ago. She was wondering the street, looking for a place to stay. Couldn't pay for it, mind you, but that didn't stop her. She was stubborn as ever. Offered to fix up the complex in exchange for a room. Damn she did a good job. Constantly over at my apartment, damn things still falling apart." he chuckled.

Lindsay smiled. The train slowed and finally came to a stop. The man stood up. "I hope things work out for you Detective."

"Thank you." Lindsay said.

The elderly man winked at her and stepped off the train. It wasn't until the doors closed that Lindsay remembered she still had the blanket with her. Lindsay looked out the window, searching for the man, but he had vanished into the crowd of people.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lindsay opened the door to her apartment and shut it behind her. She dropped her keys on the table beside the door. Her soaked shoes flopped off her feet. She walked to her living room and dropped the blanket over the couch. Lindsay pulled her phone from her pocket and turned it on. She instantly began receiving notices about missed calls and messages. Lindsay sighed and set her phone on the side table. Her answering machine was beeping with a number 1 next to it. Lindsay pressed the red button and turned to the living to fix dinner.

_BEEP. "You have one new message. New message." BEEP._

"_Lindsay it's Danny." _Lindsay stopped mid step and turned around._ "Look I…about today I…I flipped on you and I'm sorry. I just…please call. Tell me you're all right. I…I need to apologize…in person to you. Please call me back Lindsay."_ The phone clicked and the call ended.

_BEEP. "You have no more messages."_

Lindsay walked to her cell phone and picked it up. She started flipping through her missed call log.

_Danny_

_Danny_

_Danny_

_Stella_

_Danny_

_Danny_

_Mac_

_Danny_

_Danny_

_Danny_

It was the same with her text messages. Each one said the same thing. All from Danny. Lindsay smiled slightly and set her cell phone down. She picked up her home phone and started dialing Danny's number. She received the dial tone and waited for the other end.

"_Messer."_ Lindsay heart skipped a beat hearing his voice.

"Leave enough messages?" Lindsay joked.

"_Oh thank god, Lindsay! I've been freakin' out since you split today. I cannot tell you how sorry I am for yellin' at you today, Linds. I am so-"_

"Danny calm down. You were right. I should've done something." Lindsay said. She sat down on the couch.

"_How're ya holdin' up?" _Danny asked.

"Uh…honestly…I don't know. I'm not sure that everything's…sunk in yet." Lindsay explained. She sighed deeply. Lindsay sat on her couch waiting for Danny to reply. She sat for several minutes in silence.

"_Come over tonight, Lindsay." _Danny said.

"What?"

"_Come over to my place tonight. This isn't exactly something you should deal with alone." _Danny explained.

Lindsay bit her lip. Should she go? Danny was a colleague after all. Blake was out of her life finally. But Blake was also pissed at her too. Danny had always been there for her…and he was always the one who could make her feel better.

"_Lindsay?"_ Danny asked.

"Alright." Lindsay said.

Lindsay could hear Danny laugh lightly, _"Great. I'll see ya soon."_

"Right." Lindsay hung up her phone. She released a heavy sigh. What was she doing? She'd already put Danny through enough. Maybe going over wasn't a good idea.

Lindsay shook her head._ No! Danny was right, I can't handle this alone._

Lindsay stood up from her couch and walked to her bedroom. She stripped her wet clothes and tossed them into the hamper. Lindsay searched through her limited wardrobe for something to wear. Unfortunately, everything else was limited to shorts and tank tops. Lindsay sighed and looked down. Her eyes caught the dress she'd worn the previous night undercover. Lindsay picked up the dress and slipped it back on. She found a pair of black leggings that kept her warm and looked decent as well.

Lindsay grabbed her spare jacket and walked out into the hall. She pulled her jacket on as she made her way down the stair and out into the brisk New York night.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

um...oh yeah! didn't think you'd see the old man again did ya?

i own nothing.


	11. Chapter 10

Lindsay walked down the hall of Danny's apartment complex. She looked at each door, checking for Danny's number. She came across Ruben's apartment and smiled. Danny often told stories about Ruben. He sounded like a sweet kid. Lindsay found Danny's apartment and knocked. She waited in silence, but the door never opened.

Lindsay frowned and knocked on the door again. She waited several minutes, by Danny never opened the door? Was she at the right door? Was she even at the right complex? Lindsay looked down the hall. Yes, it was the right floor, right complex, right number, but no Danny.

"Thought I'd find you here, you two timing bitch." Lindsay on her heels. Blake was standing at the far end of the hallways. He stalked toward her in a stride of fury.

Lindsay stepped back from Blake, but he grabbed her quickly and pushed her up against the wall. Lindsay whimpered as Blake tightened his grip on her arm.

"Did you honestly think I'd let you walk away so easily?" Blake hissed.

Lindsay struggled against Blake's vice grip. "What's wrong Blake? Can't accept the fact that I dumped you?"

Blake's hand came up quickly and struck Lindsay across the face. Lindsay groaned as he head snapped to the side. "Don't get cute, Lindsay. We both know you'll come back."

"The hell I will!" Lindsay yelled.

Blake slapped her again, splitting her lip. He shook her viciously and slammed her up against the wall again. "You will if you know what's good for you."

"Hey, leave her alone!" someone yelled. Lindsay turned. A small boy stood outside his door.

"Get lost kid."

A woman stepped out beside her son. "What's going on, Ruben?"

"He's hurting her!" Ruben yelled.

"Oh my god, Danny!" she yelled. She turned back into her apartment.

Blake slammed Lindsay against the wall again while she was distracted. "Don't make me make you, Lindsay. You won't like it."

"BLAKE!!" Blake turned his head. Danny was standing outside the open apartment door. His gun was aimed at Blake. "Let her go!"

Blake looked at Danny, eyeing him up and down. He looked at Lindsay, narrowing his eyes.

"Now!" Danny ordered.

Blake pushed Lindsay back into the wall and let her go. Lindsay watched as Blake turned and headed down the hall toward Danny. "Well aren't you her knight in shining armor."

"Stay away from her." Danny ordered.

Blake smiled wickedly, "And if I don't?"

Danny pushed Blake against the wall and pressed his gun to Blake's chest. "If you **ever **come near her again, I swear I'll kill you!"

"You can try, Messer." Blake pushed Danny back and started down the stairs.

Danny watched Blake until he was out of his sight. He placed his gun into his holster and turned toward Lindsay. Lindsay was still leaning against the wall, breathing heavily. Danny quickly rushed to Lindsay side.

"You ok, Lindsay?" Danny asked.

Lindsay nodded slowly. "Yeah. Thanks Danny."

"Danny," Danny turned. The woman was standing at the door again with Ruben in front of her. "Do you want me to call the police?"

"Don' worry about it, Rikki. I'll take care of it. Just don' leave your apartment tonight." Danny replied.

Rikki nodded. She pushed Ruben back into the apartment and closed the door.

Danny looked back at Lindsay, "Let's get you inside." He took Lindsay's hand and lead her back to his apartment door. Danny quickly unlocked it and lead Lindsay inside. He took a quick look out into the hall before he shut his door and locked it. Danny turned and watched Lindsay shift nervously on her feet.

"You sure you're ok?" Danny asked.

Lindsay turned. "Yeah. I'm…just a little startled…that's all."

Danny flipped the light switch on and lit up his apartment. Danny walked past her briefly. "Come on in."

Lindsay followed slowly behind him. Lindsay realized she'd never been inside Danny's apartment before. She looked around, gathering all the details she could. It definitely rang with Danny's style thought. A large pool table was set off in another room. His Harley was off in the corner of the living room. A black leather couch was near the windows with a dark painted coffee table.

"You done critiquing my apartment Montana?" Danny teased. He stood in the kitchen, pulling out plates from the cupboard closest to him.

Lindsay blushed with embarrassment. She'd been caught red handed. "I guess."

Danny set the plates down on the counter in front of him. "You can have a seat, Lindsay. Take your coat off. Relax."

Lindsay looked down at the floor. "Only if you don't make a wise crack at my attire?"

Danny paused and looked at her. "Why? You come in your pajamas?"

"Almost did." Lindsay replied.

Danny started laughing. Then he realized Lindsay was serious. He tried to stop, but he could. "Sorry, Lindsay."

Lindsay shrugged, "It's fine Danny." She walked closer to the kitchen, still wearing her jacket. "You need any help?"

Danny shook his head, "Nah. Just a few more minutes."

As if on cue, the oven alarm beeped. Lindsay arched her head toward the oven. Danny opened the door and pulled out a medium size pan, full of lasagna. The rich aroma quickly filled the air of the apartment. Lindsay stomach made a loud complaint against her rash thinking earlier in the day. She hadn't eaten anything since…well at all actually.

Danny set the pan on the stove and leaned against the counter next to it. "Just to clear a few points, I don' leave my oven on when I leave for work."

Lindsay smiled. The thought had crossed her mind. "Someone comes in and makes your meals, Messer?"

Danny looked down smiling. Lindsay realized she was right. "My ma comes over when I'm at work. She's always cookin' somethin' at home. She's convinced I can't feed myself properly."

"Does she do it often?" Lindsay asked. She tried her best to keep her laughter down.

"No, thankfully. Don' get me wrong, I love my ma. But the idea of her comin' into my apartment when I'm not here is…uh…"

"Kinda defeats the purpose of moving out?" Lindsay asked.

Danny laughed. "You could say that."

They laughed together for a few minutes. Lindsay stomach growled again, only louder. Danny smirked as Lindsay blushed. "You're lucky you came tonight."

"Why's that?" Lindsay asked.

"Cause you get to try my ma famous lasagna." Danny said. He turned and started cutting out two pieces. He turned back around and grabbed the plates. Danny set the serving utensil back on the stove and brought the two plates on the counter in front of Lindsay. He fished out two forks and handed one to Lindsay. "Pull up a stool, Montana."

Lindsay smirked, but did as Danny had suggested. Danny walked around the counter and sat beside her. Lindsay looked down at her jacket and sighed. She pulled off the thin coat and set it on the floor. She caught Danny staring at her. Lindsay turned her head, looking straight at Danny. "Limited wardrobe choice. The rest would've actually been pajama's."

Danny nodded. He looked down at his food and started picking it apart. "Not that I mind this one, but uh…is uh…is the rest of it…still at Blake's?"

"Yeah." Lindsay answered. She picked off a small bit of food and ate it. Seconds later, her eyes were watering. Lindsay set her fork down and swallowed her bite.

"What's wrong?" Danny asked.

Lindsay leaned on her elbow, "Still hot."

Danny broke down and started laughing. "Brilliant, Montana."

Lindsay picked up her fork and took another bite. This time she couldn't quite tell the temperature.

Danny laughed even harder. "I don' believe you!"

"What? I've already burned my mouth. It's not like I can feel anything anymore." Lindsay shrugged. She ignored Danny's laughing form beside her. Her fork sunk into her lasagna again. Danny had been right; his mom was a great cook. It made Lindsay slightly envois of Danny. His parents were slow close, he could see them when he wanted and asked them for advice in person. Lindsay was forced to use a phone and hope her parents were still awake. And what would they say to the situation Lindsay had gotten herself into? Would they be upset with her like everyone else was?

"You alright Lindsay?" Danny snapped her back into reality.

"Yeah. Just thinking." Lindsay answered taking another bite.

"'Bout Blake?"

Lindsay shook her head. "My folk actually. What they would think of this."

"They'd probably be wonderin' if you're safe." Danny replied.

"To be honest Danny, I really don't know what they'd say anymore. I…I don't even know what I'm doing or who I am anymore." Lindsay explained.

Danny set his fork down next to his plate and turned in his seat. "You…are a country girl, who made it work in the big city. You came to our Lab and you showed us all what you're made of. Once you get a case, you stick with it till you get your person.

"You set everyone above yourself, which makes you even more likable. You don't judge people without knowin' 'em. And you're going to kick the crap outta Blake next time he lays a finger on you."

Lindsay snorted. "Right. You saw how that went down out there."

"Whadya talkin' about. I heard Mac say you took down your first suspect just by shovin' 'em into a parked car. You tellin' you can't keep Blake off ya?" Danny asked.

"With Blake it's different. I know him. Besides, I'm not exactly efficient when I take down a suspect. You've seen that." Lindsay replied.

Danny shrugged. "Just takes some practice."

'Easy for you to say." Lindsay said.

"You don' believe me?" Danny asked.

Lindsay shook her head.

"Alright, Montana. Saturday, meet me at Murphy's gym. I guarantee you, that in two hours, you'll be able to hold your own against Blake." Danny replied.

Lindsay looked at Danny. She contemplated his offer. "You got it, Messer."

Danny smirked. He stood up and took his dish to the sink. "Just watch, Montana. You'll be able to walk down the New York streets and hold your own against anybody."

"We'll see Danny." Lindsay said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ok, did you honestly think Lindsay's arrival would be empty?

i own nothing


	12. Chapter 11

Lindsay stepped out of her office, the next morning. She walked down the hall toward Stella's office. She hadn't bothered to give her a call back, or Mac for that matter, so Lindsay decided she should explain to Stella in person.

Stella was in her office, looking over case files on her desk. Lindsay tapped the glass lightly and opened the door a little. Stella looked up. She set the papers down when she recognized Lindsay. Stella nodded and waved Lindsay inside.

Lindsay entered Stella's office slowly. She closed the door behind her. Stella didn't appear upset with her, but concerned. Her stomach twisted with nervousness.

"What can I do for you, Lindsay?" Stella asked.

"Uh…I uh…" Lindsay stuttered. She could form the words in her mouth.

"Did you…want to talk…about something?" Stella asked.

Lindsay nodded, not trusting her mouth. Stella motioned to the chair. Lindsay sat down nervously. She had no idea what she was going to tell Stella.

Stella opened her mouth to start. "Lindsay…" she hesitated. "about yesterday. I…I may have sounded a little…infuriated when Mac told me what was happening. Now, I want you to understand, Lindsay, that I'm not mad at you. I was just…appalled to hear what that son of a bitch was doing to you."

"I understand, Stella. I've been hearing the same thing from everyone actually." Lindsay said.

"You understand why acted that way though, don't you?" Stella asked.

Lindsay shook her head, "Not entirely, Stell."

"You've been with us for a little over three years, now, Lindsay. And in those three years, you've proven time and time again just how resourceful you are. And every time you get stumped, you're always asking questions." Stella explained. Lindsay nodded. "I guess when…when something like this every happened…I always thought you'd tell someone. I didn't think you'd ever keep this a secret Lindsay."

Lindsay nodded. "I know. I guess I…didn't want to believe it was happening to me…so I just ignored it."

Stella stood up and walked around her desk to Lindsay. "Lindsay, we both know how this goes. Each of us have been on both sides of that fence. Pretending it didn't happen doesn't help. The only thing to do is accept it and move forward."

"And not it happen again." Lindsay said

"You bet your ass, kiddo. You ever find yourself in this situation, you know where to go, right?" Stella asked.

Lindsay nodded. "Right."

Stella smiled and nudged Lindsay's shoulder. "Good. You going to be ok?"

Lindsay stood. "Yeah. You know, it'll take time, but…I'll get over this."

Stella rubbed Lindsay back. "Ok. You ever need anything, just give me a call."

"You got it Stella." Lindsay said. She walked to the door and exited Stella's office. She released a deep sigh. Things were fine. She had overreacted, just like everyone else had. Lindsay started off down the hall toward the locker room. She had spare time before Mac would find her and assign her a new case, and she was going to use it to her advantage. She still had to get prepared for the next morning.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

yeah all problems are being solved

i own nothing


	13. Chapter 12

Lindsay entered Murphy's gym that Saturday morning. Her black and green duffle bag was slung over her shoulder, resting next to her hip. She walked alone the hall of the gym toward the smaller rooms. Danny had told her that he often worked out in one of the less used rooms, so space wasn't an issue. Lindsay found the room and slowly opened the door.

Danny was already inside, setting up. He was dragging a large blue mat form the closet of the room, setting it up next to one in the center of the room. Lindsay watched Danny closely, noting his attire. Black adidas workout pants. Three white stripes running down the legs of his pants. A matching adidas jacket, covering his shirt. His duffle bag was set in front of the mirror wall, off to the side. Fingerless, black gloves were on top of his bag, next to his water bottle.

Lindsay closed the door behind her and headed further inside. Danny looked up as he dragged the mat form the closet. He smiled up at her.

"Mornin' Montana." he said.

"Morning." she replied. She continued toward the mirror wall and set her bag down.

As she walked to the wall, Danny took a god long look at Lindsay. Slimming black pants with matching jacket covering her top. He watched as she crouched next top her back and fished out a pair of fingerless gloves. Danny dropped the mat on the floor and faced the mirrors. He walked back to his bag and grabbed his gloves.

"You ready?" Danny asked.

Lindsay nodded and picked up her gloves. "I guess."

"There's nothin' to it. We'll go at your pace." Danny explained. He headed out to the center of the mats.

Lindsay walked onto the mats and met Danny in the center. They stood several feet apart. Lindsay slipped her gloves over her hands. It was a strange difference from the latex gloves she'd grown accustom to. Lindsay watched Danny's hands ball up several times. She suddenly felt very nervous about this idea.

Danny seemed to notice Lindsay's fear. "You get uncomfortable with this, we'll stop. Just tell me."

Lindsay nodded. She took a deep breath and cleared her head. She brought her hands up, hands balled tightly together. Danny stood across from her, hands up near his face.

"Now, I want you to come at me. Understand? I need to see what you know." Danny instructed.

Lindsay's brows furrowed, but she nodded. "Ok."

Lindsay took a deep breath. She threw a quick punch. Danny used his hand to block her. Lindsay drew her hand back. She threw him several more single punches, but he blocked every one of them. This time Danny moved next. He threw a swift punch, nearly hitting Lindsay's jaw. Lindsay quickly ducked, panicking.

"Keep your guard up Lindsay. Don't back down." Danny said.

Lindsay nodded, readying herself again. Danny threw another punch. This time Lindsay managed to block it. Danny smiled and threw another set of punches. Lindsay tried her best to block them all, but she missed several times. Danny's fists hit her in the shoulders repeatedly. Lindsay winced, but didn't lose focus.

Danny took the chance and surprised Lindsay by kick at her. Lindsay gasped and used both hands to block Danny's leg. Danny smiled and nodded. Danny tossed a combination of kick and punches to her. Lindsay managed the kicks better than the punches. Danny's fists managed to hit her shoulder every time. Lindsay kept herself calm. She moved quickly, kicking at Danny. Danny caught her foot in midair. He smirked at her, thinking he had. Lindsay launched herself into the air, kicking him with her other foot. Danny released her, staggering backwards. Danny starred at Lindsay in utter shock.

"Where'd you learn that one?" He asked. Danny grabbed the zipper of his jacket and pulled it down. Lindsay tried not to notice Danny's abs as he revealed a white tank top.

Lindsay shrugged. She unzipped her jacket and tossed it across the room. She could instantly feel Danny staring at her green stripped tank top that happened to contract against her body.

"Ok, so far, so good. You know what you're doing, Linds, that's what matters. You just needed a little pick-me-up to get your defensive action goin'." Danny said.

Lindsay nodded. She threw a combination of punches and kicks at Danny. He blocked them easily, returning them. Lindsay pulled her right foot behind her left and bent her back, avoiding Danny's punches. She used her foot as leverage to send her upright. Her fist collided with Danny's ribs, slowing him down slightly.

Lindsay threw a punch at Danny. He caught her fist. Lindsay threw another punch, which Danny caught again. Lindsay found herself struck. Danny spun her around, using her arms to trap her. He held her firmly against her chest, not allowing her to move. Lindsay tried to free herself, but Danny held her tightly.

He leaned against her neck. "Now this is where you have a problem."

Lindsay nodded. "I noticed. What do you suggest?"

"Drop to the ground. As you do, try to spin yourself so you're lookin' at me." Danny instructed.

Lindsay started to drop. She noticed Danny's grip wasn't getting lighter. She figured he would try to imitate an attacker. Her wrists turned in his grip as she turned to face him. Lindsay brought up her leg and managed to kick him in the chest. Danny released her and staggered backwards again. Lindsay kicked up at Danny again. Danny caught her leg quickly and tossed Lindsay off balance.

Lindsay landed on her back. As she started to get up, Danny made a move for her. Lindsay kicked up her legs and rolled on her shoulder, bringing herself to a crouch position further ahead of him. Danny seemed stunned by Lindsay's evasive, but quickly wore it off. He kicked down at her. Lindsay brought her hands up to block. She crossed her arms into an 'x' pattern, blocking Danny's foot from her chest.

"Good." Danny said. He kicked at her again. Lindsay ducked and rolled further away. "Use the room to your advantage."

Lindsay lay on her back for a brief moment. She brought her hands to the side of her head, touching the floor. Lindsay kicked her legs up, springing herself off the floor. She landed on her feet and straightened in front of Danny.

Danny threw a punch at Lindsay. Lindsay twisted her body, rolling around Danny's arm in the air. She grabbed his wrist and rolled her elbow into his chest. Danny doubled over. Lindsay ducked under his arm, still holding onto it, and brought it behind his back. Lindsay knocked Danny's knee, bringing him to the ground. Suddenly Lindsay felt Danny's hand on her leg. Lindsay found herself on her back quickly. Danny held her arm in front of her chest, pinning her to the ground.

"You give?" Danny asked.

Lindsay nodded breathlessly. Danny released her arm and stepped back. Lindsay sat up, breathing deeply. Danny helped her to her feet, breathing just as heavily. "Water break."

They walked across the room to their bags. Lindsay fished her water bottle form her bag along with her towel. She dab the towel across her sweat-covered face and downed a fourth of her water. Danny dropped next to his bag and pulled out his bottle. He took each sip slowly letting his breathing ease.

"So," Lindsay turned her head to Danny. "where did you learn to bend your back like that?"

Lindsay laughed breathlessly. "Uh…I took gymnastic when I was younger."

Danny's eyebrows shot up. "Really? I never pegged you as a twisty girl."

"_Twisty girl_? You're brain is twisted, Messer." Lindsay said. She took another drink form her bottle.

"Seriously, how long did you do it?" Danny asked.

"Couple years. I used to do competition until middle school. Now I'm lucky if I can do the basics." Lindsay explained.

"Can you show me?" Danny asked.

Lindsay's eyes shot up form the floor. "What?"

"Show me what you can still do." Danny said.

"You're serious?"

Danny nodded, "Yeah. Go for it. What've ya got to lose?"

Lindsay shrugged. "Alright. But if you laugh Messer, it's your ass."

"Sounds fair." Danny said.

Lindsay set her water bottle beside her and stood up. Her muscles were already aching from their practice. Lindsay walked to the far end of the mat. She gave herself several more feet between herself and the mat. She took off running toward the mats. Lindsay brought her hands up to her head and dropped into a cartwheel. Her feet soared over her head and landed on the mats near her hands. Her body swung up into the finishing position.

Danny whistled. "Boom."

Lindsay dropped her hands and smiled. "Like I said, basics."

"Hey, that's better than what I could do in the third grade." Danny said.

Lindsay laughed. Picturing Danny in the third grade doing cartwheels was a fairly amusing action.

"Yeah, one time in gym, we had this week to gymnastics stuff. And we were learning how to do a handstand. So I get up to the mat and I get my hands to the ground. I kick my legs up a little too high and flipped completely over. Found myself starin' up at the lighting fixture on the gym ceilin'." Danny laughed.

Lindsay laughed and shook her head. "No way."

Danny nodded. "Yeah. The rest of the week, I sat out everythin'. There was no way I was goin' to flip myself no matter what it cost my grade."

Lindsay laughed harder. She walked back to the wall and picked up her bottle.

"So…was the gymnastics' your idea or was it your moms?" Danny asked.

Lindsay inhaled deeply and set her bottle down. "My moms. I guess she thought I was turning too much into a tomboy and she thought I needed a feminine influence in my life."

"How did you feel about it?" Danny asked.

"I hated it…at first. I put up such a fight every time it came to go. But I was pretty good at it. When I stopped taking lessons, I still kept up parts of it. It was a pretty good stress reliever." Lindsay explained.

"Well it might actually come in handy for you." Danny said.

Lindsay turned her head. "What do you mean?"

"If you find yourself caught somewhere, doin' somethin' like that will definitely take the attacker by surprise and give you a moment of vulnerability." Danny explained.

Lindsay nodded.

"So, you ready for round two?" Danny asked.

"You bet." Lindsay replied. She dropped her bottle and started toward the center of the mats.

"Wells see how far you can go, Montana." Danny said.

"You asked for it, Messer." Lindsay smirked.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

hehehehehe...this was fun to write. I just thought I'd enjoy reading something like this between Danny and Lindsay, why wouldn't everyone else?

i own nothing


	14. Chapter 13

Time passed. The bitter snowy days turned to freezing rainy days. Mac kept Lindsay under constant watch at work. He worked closely with on every case she was assigned. He had lightened up a little on her, giving her a little more breathing space to work, but he still watched her like a hawk.

Lindsay devoted most of her free time to practicing. She and Danny often managed at least one Saturday and a weekday to practice. Saturdays would be at the gym, while the random weekday would be at Danny's house. Beyond their practice, they'd become closer. Their flirtation attitudes toward each other blossomed further than it had before.

Blake had practically vanished from her life. He had given no further attempt to reunite with Lindsay. The last moment of contact, was a reminder to Lindsay of her belongings in his apartment and a notice that he was leaving for California for two weeks.

Lindsay blocked Danny's leg as he attempted another strike to her head. She threw his leg down, trying to knock Danny off balance. Danny swung his fists quickly, finding Lindsay's collarbone and shoulder. Lindsay staggered backwards. Danny dropped to the ground and swept his legs under Lindsay. Lindsay fell backwards onto the mats. She was staring up at Danny's ceiling as Danny pinned her to the ground.

Danny shook his head, "You keep leaving that spot open Montana."

"Guess I haven't fully got the defensive concept Danny." Lindsay explained.

"You better hope you get it as some point, Linds." Danny said. He released her body and sat up.

Lindsay sat up as well. Her muscled ached from their constant practice, but she felt much more adequate to do her job now.

Danny stood up and held his hand out for her. Lindsay took Danny's hand. He gripped her firmly, but gently and pulled her to her feet. His hand lingered with her a moment longer than needed before he released her hand. Danny walked to his pool table and retrieved his water bottle.

Lindsay followed Danny. She sat on his pool table and took a long drink form her bottle. Suddenly the air felt thick of tension. Her stomach flutter about nervously. Why was she suddenly nervous? It was simply herself and Danny. Just as it had been for the passed few weeks. Nothing had changed between them, or hand it?

"I think tomorrow I'm going to get my stuff from Blake's apartment." Lindsay said.

Danny's head snapped toward her. "What?"

"I've been living off a limited amount of clothing and I'm missing a lot of my books." Lindsay explained.

"You're not going alone." Danny said.

"Blake's out of town for the next few weeks. There's no danger." Lindsay replied.

"I don't care. I'm not lettin' you go over there alone." Danny stated.

Lindsay looked up at Danny. "Since when do you get to dictate what I can or can't do?"

"Because of you. If it's puttin' you at risk, you're damn right I'm going to be dictatin' there." Danny explained.

"But why, Danny? Why? You're either risking your own life or going out of your way to help me." Lindsay said. She shifted her body to face him.

"Why? I do it because…cause I…I love you Lindsay. Plain and simple. I always have. And seeing your bruises…seein' how Blake treated you in person…I realized that if I didn't do somethin' I was gonna lose you. And there's been too many close calls like that at work alone." Danny explained.

Lindsay became speechless as Danny's words fluttered through her ears. Her heart began beating faster in her chest. "What?"

Danny turned his head from Lindsay. "Nothin'."

"No," Lindsay grabbed Danny's arm and turned his toward her. "what did you say?"

Danny looked into Lindsay's eyes. "I love you, Lindsay. I wasn't lying when I said I cared about you. I never stopped, even when you were with Blake."

Suddenly to reality of what Lindsay had done to Danny, hit her hard. He had cared for her while she was being abused. Danny had been to one to care about her from the beginning. AS she thought back, the only thing that made the worst days with Blake bearable, had been the time she'd spent with Danny at work. Lindsay leaned forward and kissed Danny. Her fingers wrapped around his neck and pulled him closer. She felt his arms wrap around her waist, holding her tightly. Lindsay slid off the pool table and moved closer to Danny. His hands started moving up her shirt, pulling at the hem.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lindsay lay awake in Danny's bed. Her arm was draped across Danny's chest. His arm was wrapped around her shoulder. There was something deep inside her that called her attention. She had never felt this before, even with Blake. It was something unfamiliar to her, but it felt right. Was it safety? The feeling of being safe in Danny's arms? Lindsay had always felt safer when Danny was around her, but it never felt like this. She had felt this way before, briefly when Danny held her after the hostage situation. He was scared for her safety, he had practically begged Lindsay not to enter the apartment. The way he held her was more than worry and more than friendship. Then at the courtroom in Montana. He'd held her hand as the jury read the verdict. Lindsay remembered pulling Danny back and leaning in to kiss him there. That was it! It had always been Danny. The entire time. Whenever Lindsay had been with Blake, it had always been Danny's face she'd seen, his voice she heard every night.

Lindsay felt a weight lift from her chest. Everything was settled now. There was nothing left undone. Well, almost nothing. There was still the matter of Lindsay moving her things from Blake's apartment today. Lindsay carefully removed her arm from Danny's chest and picked up her cell phone. It was only seven thirty in the morning. She could have a fair amount packed by the time Danny woke up. He'd bust her ass, no question, but she'd be closer to moving on with him.

Quietly, Lindsay drew her arm from Danny's chest. She sat up carefully and climbed out of bed. Lindsay grabbed her clothes and quickly dressed. Her clothes smelled sweaty, but she could change once she packed up her things from Blake's. Lindsay walked out of the bedroom and picked up her duffle. As she moved toward the door, Lindsay spotted the chalkboard. Lindsay walked to the chalkboard and picked up one of the pieces of chalk.

Once she was finished, Lindsay slung her bag over her shoulder and pulled on her shoes. Lindsay walked to the door and quietly stepped out into the hall.

_Danny~_

_Don't be mad, although there's no doubt you are. I'm taking the first step to moving on. I know you didn't want me to go alone, but I couldn't drag you into this more than I already have. I'll be fine and I'll be back before you know it._

_Love you_

_Montana_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

dun dun dunn...yay!!! it finally happened! now her comes the fun part.

i own nothing


	15. Chapter 14

Lindsay stepped into Blake's apartment. It's left like another lifetime when she last walked through his door. Another- tortured- lifetime ago. Lindsay walked into the living room and looked around. Apparently, Blake had decided to start the packing for Lindsay. Most of her clothes were already packing into boxes. She opened into several boxes, finding other belongings, like pictures and books. Lindsay looked up form the boxes to the far wall. A tall, large, bookshelf stood against the wall. It had been a present to Lindsay form her father. All her books, college and reading, were still stocking the shelves.

"I'm going to need more boxes." Lindsay mused. She set her duffle bag on the floor and opened it up. Lindsay walked to one of the boxes and transferred some of the clothes into the duffle.

Lindsay gathered all her clothes from around the apartment and taped up the boxes. She moved the boxes down next to the door. Next, she moved to packing her books. She started on the bottom shelf, packing as many books as she could into the limited boxes she had.

_Why did I bring some much over here?_ Lindsay thought. She pulled four books from the shelf and filled the last box.

Lindsay sighed and looked around. There had to be more boxes. She walked to the stairs and started up to the second landing. Lindsay walked down the hall to the bedroom. She remembered seeing several empty containers in there she could still use. Lindsay grabbed the doorknob and opened the door. She entered the dark room and fumbled for the switch. Her hand grazed the light switch, illuminating the room. Lindsay turned form the wall.

A strong hand lashed out, striking Lindsay across the face. Lindsay's head snapped to the side and she stumbled to the ground. Lindsay pushed herself up. Someone grabbed her by the hair and hauled her up to her feet. Her neck was pulled back painfully. She felt a familiar hand grab her throat.

"Surprise." Blake hissed.

Lindsay heart stopped. "Blake." she gasped.

"You better believe it." Blake hissed. He threw Lindsay to the ground. Blake grabbed Lindsay's arms and threw her into the wall. Lindsay felt the thundering impact of her skull to the wall. She stumbled sideways, colliding with the side table. Lindsay knocked the lamp off as she fell to the ground. The lamp shattered beside her, digging shards into her arm. Lindsay lifted her head, shaking the pain from it. Blake stood over her, glaring death.

"You tricked me." Lindsay stated. She looked up from the ground.

"And you fell into it, just as like I knew you would." Blake replied. He walked to Lindsay and kicked her hard.

Lindsay slumped onto the ground, groaning. Blake kicked her again and again. Lindsay took a deep breath and rolled toward Blake. She caught his leg and tossed him off balance. Blake stumbled beside Lindsay. Lindsay swiftly brought up her elbow and slammed it into Blake's chest. Lindsay rolled from Blake's side and rushed to her feet.

Blake rolled onto his stomach and grabbed Lindsay's foot. He pulled her hard, slamming her onto the floor again. Lindsay swung her free leg and kicked Blake across the face. He released her leg, allowing Lindsay to rush out of the room.

Lindsay ran out of the bedroom toward the stairs. Blake followed after her. He grabbed her arms from behind and held her tightly. Lindsay fought back. She dropped to the ground. Blake's grip only tightened as she turned to face him. Lindsay kicked at Blake again, only he didn't release her. Blake threw Lindsay into the hall. Her back molded into the wall, creating a startlingly large dent. Lindsay slumped to the floor.

Suddenly Danny lunged at Blake, knocking him from Lindsay. Lindsay watched in surprise as Danny fought back Blake. He slammed his right fist in to Blake's jaw, knocking him off his feet. Danny turned from Blake, moving toward Lindsay. Blake stood up quickly and moved for Danny.

"Danny!" Lindsay screamed.

Danny turned quickly, only to have Blake punch him. Danny staggered backwards. Blake punched Danny again, driving him further from Lindsay. Danny's face bled profusely. The skin above his eye had torn, sending streams of blood rolling down his face. Danny was on his knees, exhausted. He could barely see straight with his contacts in. Blake slammed his fist into Danny's face again. Danny fell to his side, falling down the stairs.

Lindsay felt her heart lurch as she watched Danny lie in the floor. Small pools of blood surrounded his head. Blake picked up one of Lindsay's old ski poles and headed down the stairs. Lindsay threw herself onto her feet, lunging at Blake. She threw herself into Blake's side, sending him down onto the ground near Danny.

Blake stood up, picking up the pole from the ground. Lindsay grabbed a photo hanging on the wall and threw it at Blake. The frame shattered as it hit Blake in the head. Glass scattered all over the floor. Blake ripped the frame from him, sending the remaining bits to the floor. He glared up at Lindsay and charged her.

Lindsay ran down several steps and jumped over the railing. She ran down the hall toward the spare bedroom. Lindsay burst through her door, searching for a weapon. Blake came in behind her and swung the pole. Lindsay ducked, diving to the floor. Blake slammed the pole to the ground, trying to pummel Lindsay with it. Lindsay rolled out of the way, underneath the bed. She watched Blake's shoes walk around the bed. Lindsay moved silently beneath it. Then Blake moved on top of the bed, vanishing from Lindsay's sight. Lindsay bit her lip, wondering what Blake was planning. Her eyes scanned around her room, finding her ski's on the floor near her closet. But she would be able to reach it and make it to the door.

Outside of the room, Lindsay could hear Danny coming to. He groaned loudly, moving clumsily on the floor. Lindsay's heart beat faster. Danny was slowly making his way down the hall toward the bedroom. Lindsay looked at her skis and then back at the door. She could hear Blake shift on the bed. He would soon go after Danny if Lindsay didn't come out. Lindsay took a deep breathing, making her choice. She moved to the edge of her bed, near the door. Then she threw herself out from under her bed, heading toward the door. She grabbed the door and threw it shut behind her, just as Blake slammed the pole into the door. The wood splintered on impact behind Lindsay. She slid into the hallways wall, staring at the door.

"Lindsay." Lindsay turned. Danny was leaning on the wall, blood rolled down his battered face. Lindsay rushed to his side, helping him from the hall.

"We need to get to a phone." Lindsay said.

The door opened and Blake charged out. Lindsay turned, seeing Blake coming. She released Danny, throwing him from Blake's destructive path. Blake slammed his fist into Lindsay's face, knocking her backwards to the ground. Lindsay felt the cold wooden floor beneath her back. She winced in pain, looking above her.

Blake turned to Danny, who was crawling towards her. Blake kicked Danny in the head. Danny went limp on the ground. Blake kicked Danny two more times on his back. Then he grabbed the edge of the bookcase behind Danny and brought it down on top of him. Lindsay watched in horror as Danny remained motionless as the large walnut shelf came crashing on him. Blake turned back to Lindsay.

Lindsay's eyes were glued onto Danny. He lay buried underneath her college textbooks and novels she had collected over the years. Pinned beneath a walnut bookshelf that her father had made as a college graduation present. Danny lay beneath it all, bleeding. All because he wanted to help her. Tears blurred her vision as memories flooded back to her.

"_Lindsay Monroe." Lindsay greeted her new boss kneeling next to a tiger._

"_My new from Bozeman." Mac said._

"_You're office said you were here." Lindsay said._

"_Glove up."_

"_Now?"_

"_You here to watch or work?" Mac asked. He looked up form the tiger._

"_You want me to start processing?" Lindsay asked._

"_No, Danny's got that covered." Mac explained._

"_That'd be me. Danny Messer, how ya doin'?" said the worker behind her. Lindsay was surprised that he was actually a CSI as well._

Lindsay brought her arms next to her head. She kicked her legs up. Her back arched enough with her momentum, and ended up crouching. Blake turned from Danny. Lindsay straightened up, standing firmly on her feet. Blake swung his arm at her head. Lindsay pulled backwards, bending her back and bringing her right foot behind her left. The air where her face had been blew across Lindsay. She used her right foot to push her back toward Blake. Lindsay swung her fist out, striking Blake in the jaw. Blake stumbled back two steps. He regained his balance and swung again. Lindsay pulled herself out of his reach and threw a second punch.

"_Maybe it wasn't about the doll at all." Lindsay said._

"_You ever bee to a shootout where the you can actually place the gun into the vics hand? Same thing happened here. Which means he was struggling against his attacker for the doll." His hand held hers firmly, but gently._

_Lindsay prayed her face didn't betray her to him. Her heart fluttered within her. She glanced up briefly up at Danny. He dropped her hand, turned back to the street._

"_You hungry?" he asked._

_Lindsay stepped into the snowy street, "No, I've got to get back to the lab."_

Tears fell down Lindsay beaten face as her fist made contact with Blake's face again. She felt the cartilage in his nose crack. Her knuckled were red, covered in his blood. Blake wiped his nose with his hand and looked up angrily at Lindsay. He swung wildly at her. Lindsay brought up her right arm, blocking his swung. He swung his other arm. Lindsay blocked him easily. She pushed his arms off, leaving his chest open. Lindsay brought her leg up quickly, kicking Blake in the chest. He stumbled back into the wall and slid down to the ground.

Lindsay dropped her arms, breathing heavily. Her chest ached from Blake's previous beating, making her breathing very difficult. Lindsay ran to Danny's side. She dropped to her knees, moving the books off his back.

"Danny?" Lindsay asked.

He didn't respond. Lindsay placed her fingers on his neck. Checking his pulse. Her heart eased as she felt a faint pulse. She moved down toward his leg. She gripped the top of the bookshelf and lifted. It barely rose an inch. Lindsay eased it back onto Danny. She wasn't strong enough to lift it on her own. Lindsay stood up, running for the phone. She picked up her cell phone and slid it open. She looked back at Danny, scanning over Blake's empty spot. Lindsay froze. She glanced around nervously for Blake.

Suddenly a strong force collided with the back of Lindsay's head. The world around blacked out instantly, but she was semi aware of what was going on. The phone vanished from her hands. A large hand gripped her hair, dragging her toward the stairs. Her head hit the bottom step and the dragging ceased. She was suddenly hoisted into the air, draped over someone's shoulder. She heard footsteps trampled up the stairs. Lindsay finally found the strength the open her eyes. She was halfway up the stairs. Her head face Blake's back as he made his way up the stairs.

"You ungrateful bitch." Blake hissed. "I work my ass off to give you everything, and this is how you repay me. By screwing your partner and then denying it happens."

"At least he has the decency not to beat me!" Lindsay yelled. She rammed her elbow into the back of Blake's neck.

Blake stumbled onto the landing, dropping Lindsay. Lindsay was on her feet before Blake. She jumped the last two stairs, running for their bedroom. Blake grabbed her foot, causing Lindsay to fall back onto the floor in front of Blake. Lindsay clawed at the ground, clawing out for anything that she could use to grab for safety. Blake rose to his knees and dragged Lindsay back toward him. He straddled her waist, gripping her neck.

His hands gripped like a vice, squeezing the life out of Lindsay. Her hands grasped Blake's, digging her nails into his hands. Lindsay lay, mouth open, trying to take a desperate breath of air. Blake's grip tightened on her throat. Lindsay ran her fingers down Blake's arm, digging large scratches in them. Blake hissed. He released one of his hands and used it to slap Lindsay. Lindsay's head snapped to the side, but she refused to give up. She swung her legs up, wrapping her leg around his head. Lindsay pulled Blake's hands from her neck, allowing Lindsay to breath freely again. Blake pried himself free from Lindsay's legs. Lindsay quickly brought her legs up, rolling on her back, away from Blake.

"You were nothing until I came to you." Blake spat.

"_You're attention to detail is what put you under Mac's radar."_

"No one cared about you!"

"_I do it because…cause I…I love you Lindsay."_

"Who's going to want you after this?"

"_We-we have this thing, right? This chemistry. It's like we're into each other."_

"You'll have nothing without!" Blake yelled.

Lindsay stared right into Blake's eyes, "I had everything before you, Blake. I just never knew it!"

Blake's eyes became dark, "Yes you did, Lindsay. And now you'll lose it."

Lindsay's eyes darted down to Danny. Blake jumped halfway down the stairs, racing for Danny. Lindsay Grabbed the railing and jumped off the landing. Her ankles stung upon her landing. She landed on the floor before Blake had made it down the stairs. She spun for the cabinet behind her, pulling out her duffle bag. Lindsay opened her bag, digging for her gun.

Blake grabbed Lindsay by the hair and ripped the bag from her hands. He slammed her head into the floor. Her skulled slammed down onto the hardwood floor several times, sending Lindsay into a spinning world. Blake slammed her head down one last time and kicked Lindsay duffle from her. He glared at Danny and stalked into the kitchen. Lindsay could hear Blake rustling through the utensils in the drawers. She opened her eyes, finding a blurred apartment. She could make Danny figure lying on the ground and Blake in the kitchen. He slammed the drawer and stormed back toward Danny.

Lindsay reached out with her foot, pulling her bag back to her. She pulled out her gun and forced herself upright. Blake grabbed Danny's hair and pulled up his head. He brought the knife to Danny's throat.

"Drop it, Blake!" Lindsay ordered. She aimed the gun at Blake's blur.

She could hear Blake laugh, "You don't have it in you, Linds and you know it."

"Drop it now !" Lindsay yelled.

"Or what? You'll shoot?" Blake taunted. He applied pressure to the blade.

Lindsay pulled the trigger of her gun. She saw Blake's blur jerk. The knife clattered to the floor. He was still upright, but injured.

"You bitch!" Blake lunged at Lindsay.

_Blake pushed Lindsay backwards, onto the bed. He straddled her waist, holding her hands above her head. His spare hand ripped her shirt apart, sending buttons flying through the air. Lindsay jerked in his grip, trying desperately to free herself._

Lindsay pulled the trigger again, shooting Blake. He staggered slightly, but kept coming.

"_I wondered what happened to chivalry in this world?" Lindsay asked._

"_It's buried deep down in every Bronx resident." Danny joke. He smirked at Lindsay._

Lindsay fried again. Blake's blurred figure jerked again. He regained his balance and kept coming.

"_You deserve someone who's goin' to take care of you."_

The trigger pulled back again, but Blake still came at her.

"_Nobody deserves to be treated like that Montana."_

Blake knocked the gun out of Lindsay's hands. He slapped her with all the force he could manage. Lindsay fell to her side again. Her eyesight was finally improving. The gun was only five feet from her. She crawled out for her gun. Blake moved for it as Lindsay did. Lindsay pushed Blake from the reach of the gun and wrapped her palm around the handle. Blake grabbed her hand and pulled it toward him. They fought for the gun in Lindsay's hand.

Blake firmly gripped the gun, slowly pointing it toward Lindsay. Lindsay gritted her teeth, trying to hold back. Blood seeped from Blake's left arm. Lindsay slammed her fist into his arm, causing Blake to release the gun in a fit of pain. Lindsay pointed the gun at his heart. Blake froze, gazing at Lindsay.

_Danny pushed Blake against the wall and pressed his gun to Blake's chest. "If you __**ever **__come near her again, I swear I'll kill you!"_

"_You can try, Messer." Blake pushed Danny back and started down the stairs._

Lindsay's finger trembled against the trigger of the gun.

Blake smirked. He grabbed the gun, "You're weak. And it'll cost your partner."

"_I won't let anythin' happen to you."_

The apartment filled with one last gunshot. Blake starred at Lindsay, stunned. He released the gun and collapsed onto his side. Tears fell from Lindsay eyes. Her hands dropped to the ground in a shaking heap. She released the gun from her shaking grip. Lindsay couldn't take her eyes off her dead ex. He lay on the ground in a pool of his own blood, gazing at her with his cold dead eyes. The apartment finally blurred beyond recognition. Lindsay fell to the floor, lying on her back. Everything around her faded into a black shade and enclosed around her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ok...i know this was long...but I thought it was totally worth it.

i own nothing.


	16. Chapter 15

Flack, Stella and Mac ran up the stairs with S.W.A.T. right behind them. Ten minutes ago, they'd received a 911 call to Blake's apartment. The caller had heard multiple gunshots and confirmed that there were at least three people inside when the shots were fired. The caller also claimed to have heard a very violent fight. To make matters more intense, Danny and Lindsay weren't picking up their phones.

They reached the floor and hurried down the hall. Two S.W.A.T. members took each side of the door. One held a ram readied for Flack's signal. Flack moved up behind tone of the men and pounded on the door.

"NYPD, open up!" there was no answer.

Mac looked at Stella, who looked back at Mac. They each held their guns tightly in their hands.

Flack nodded to the others and stepped back. They swung the ram back and slammed it into the front door. The door shuttered under the impact, but didn't break. The men swung the ram back again. The apartment door burst open. Flack and Mac entered quickly, guns at the ready. Stella came in right behind them, with the remaining S.W.A.T. team behind her. They rushed into the room, searching for Danny and Lindsay.

"Danny! Lindsay!" Mac yelled. He and Flack emerged from the entryway. The entire apartment was a mess. Broken glass was scattered through out the floor. Furniture was toppled all over. Mac scanned the apartment for his missing CSI members.

Mac first saw Danny buried beneath the bookcase. His eyes then found Lindsay, lying several feet from Blake. He recognized him as Lindsay's boyfriend. Mac placed his gun into his holster, "Clear! GET EMS up here now!"

"Lindsay!" Stella said. She moved to Lindsay and knelt beside her. Lindsay's face was bruised badly, turning dark shades of blue and purple. Beneath her skull, the floor held a small puddle of blood.

Flack walked over to Blake's body near Stella and Lindsay. He placed his hand over his neck, feeling for a pulse. He sighed and looked up at Mac. "Blake's dead, Mac."

Mac looked up from Danny's battered form. "Danny's alive, but he's pinned pretty good. Flack, give me a hand." Mac said. He grabbed the top of the bookcase. Flack quickly moved next to Mac. Together, they lifted the bookcase off of Danny. The books were tossed off his back, freeing him. "Stella, what's Lindsay's condition?"

"Her skulls been bashed in pretty god Mac. I've got a lot of blood here." Stella explained.

"Where the hell is EMS?" Mac demanded.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

short and to the point.

i own nothing


	17. Chapter 16

It had been three weeks since the incident with Blake. Thankfully, most of the physical scares were healing. Mostly. Danny limped his way through the hall of the labs. He held a cream folder between his teeth. He 'walked' slowly through the halls. His crutches clacked with each connection to the floor. He grabbed one of the handles and opened the door. Danny stuck his crutch in front of the door and carefully maneuvered his way into the lab.

Hawkes was seated in front of the computers. Danny crutched over to his side.

"Results, man." Danny said. He pulled the folder from his mouth and handed it to Hawkes.

Hawkes opened the folder. "ok, beyond Messer's DNA," he laughed. Danny glared at Hawkes. "we have a positive DNA match."

"Boom." Danny said. "I'll get Mac."

Hawkes stood from the table. "I'll get him, Danny."

"What you don' think I can on crutches?" Danny asked.

"I didn't say that. I just don't think I can stand listening to your crutches on the floor form across the lab." Hawkes explained. He tried hard to keep form laughing.

"You know these crutches are good form other things too, wise ass." Danny warned. He swung his crutch at Hawkes, who quickly moved from Danny's range.

Hawkes left the lab laughing. Danny turned from the door and took Hawkes' seat in front of the computer. He set his crutches beside him and brought up the results Hawkes had been working on. Danny lifted his glasses and took a glance into the microscope beside him. It appeared to be a crystal base. A wide array of coloring as well. Danny transferred the microscopic view to the computer screen. He leaned his chin on his hand and stared at the screen.

"Ink crystals." someone said.

Danny spun around quickly, knocking over his crutches. "What the hell?"

Lindsay stood behind him, laughing hysterically. "Sorry Danny. I didn't know you were so jumpy." She bent down and picked up his crutches.

"I'm not. You just…snuck up on me…that all." Danny said. "When'd you get in?"

"Noon. Mac wanted to see me first thing." Lindsay explained. She moved next to him. Lindsay had been in the hospital longer than Danny, psychological and neurological reasons mostly. Her skull had been fractured up badly, but there was no damage to her brain. Now all Lindsay had to show for the nasty incident were a couple bruises and a healing scar over her left eye.

Danny nodded. Mac had seen Danny when he first returned to work. "He warn your ass too?"

Lindsay smiled and shook her head. "It was more than that."

"How so?"

"First, he explained that IAB wasn't going to do an investigation and I was off the hook." Lindsay said.

"Thank god for that." Danny stated.

"No kidding. Then he fried my ass. Told me I shouldn't have been there at all, let alone, be there alone. Then he went on about how I should've been more careful and things like that." Lindsay explained.

"He's right you know." Danny said.

Lindsay nodded. "I know. Even better, he's restricted who I'm working with now. For the time being, he has me on all of his cases."

Danny took her hand. "It could be worse, Montana."

From behind them, someone started tapping on the glass. Danny and Lindsay turned. Mac stood at the door and opened it. "We got a DB in the back ally. Let's got Lindsay."

Lindsay nodded. "Coming."

Mac left the lab.

Lindsay look back at Danny. "I'll see you later cowboy." She stood up and headed to the door.

Danny pulled her hand, pulling Lindsay back. He pulled Lindsay down, kissing her. "Watch your back, Montana."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ok...finished! i know it wasn't much of an ending, but i think my brain stopped working after the fight scene was fianlly finished. anyway....yay!!! it's done.

i own notihng...oh but i wish...

review please!!!!!!

oh...all the clothing will be linked up on user page. check'em out.


End file.
